


Goodnight, Love

by PrintDust



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Goodnight Love, Killer Within, LoRick, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrintDust/pseuds/PrintDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Grimes family. An abstract from Lori's perspective in her final moments on the boiler room floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Love

Fading slowly, turning dim,

Look at the ceiling, then back at him.

Rusted pipes, eyes of grey,

Hard cement, holding on, it slips away.

 

Take his hand, hold it tight,

Get it out, it will be alright.

Stroke his cheek, wipe his tears,

Whisper softly, calm his fears.

 

You must be strong, you must be brave,

Tell him that he’ll be okay.

You hate to leave, to say goodbye,

To break his heart, to see him cry.

Whisper words, he has to fight,

It’s the hardest thing to do what’s right.

 

Give to him the greatest task,

Knowing it’s too much to ask.

He must step in for his father’s sake,

And be his rock in his mother’s wake.

 

She knows it’s time, her eyes shift ahead,

the ceiling’s back, the rusty red.

She thinks of him: her love, her life,

She hears the passing of the knife.

 

She nods consent, she sees his face,

Another time, another place.

They’re in a tent, the night is warm,

He’s got her pinned under his arm.

 

They found each other. She’s safe and whole,

They are matched, complete, soul to soul.

She sees him now, his face above,

Take a breath,

 

“Goodnight, Love.”


End file.
